True Heir
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: It is time for Merlin to leave Arthur. He meets the Lady of the Lake Vivian, together they kill Morgana and raise her son Mordred. When Mordred is old enough he is sent to Camelot to be raised to be a knight but the time has come for Merlin to help Arthur once again.
1. Chapter 1

_**It is time for Merlin to leave Arthur. He meets the Lady of the Lake Vivian, together they kill Morgana and raise her son Mordred. When Mordred is old enough he is sent to Camelot to be raised to be a knight but the time has come for Merlin to help Arthur once again.**_

_**I own nothing of Merlin or its charters**_

A foggy lake appears before me. A young woman comes up from the lake

"who are you?" I ask

"I am Vivian Lady of the lake" the girl answers

"why am I here?"

"the time for Merlin has now ended it is time for you to be Emrys"

"no I was born to protect Arthur"

"the moment he married Guinevere your time as Merlin was finished"

"I thought I had to protect Arthur no matter what" she smiled

"ask Kilgarrah if you do not believe me but you must come to the lake, if you agree to become Emrys and leave Arthur to himself another will rise to protect Arthur from friend and foe alike"

"who?" I ask

"Lancelot shall rise again"

"what? No that's impossible"

"nothing is impossible Emrys this is his fate, he sacrificed himself for Camelot, he will do it again"

"how do I know this isn't a trick"

she smiled

"wake up, come to the lake, and I shall make the exchange. It is time for you to become who you were born to be, now that Arthur is now the king he is"

I nod

"alright I will come Vivian"

her beautiful blue eyes sparkle "thank you for all you have done Merlin I shall see you soon"

I bolt awake. I have to get to the lake of Avalon. I call Kilgarrah

"I have a favor to ask old friend"

he chuckled "I knew this day would come Merlin, Vivian is powerful, she will teach you what you need to know"

"I already know of magic"

he laughed "yes but she is the highest of high priestesses"

"even more powerful then Morgana?"

he laughed "of course she is consider this an honor Merlin it is time for you to live your life, Arthur must face his foe alone if he is to be worthy of being king"

"has he not proven it?"

"magic is still something he hates"

I nod

"not even I have been able to change that"

"nor will you Merlin it is time"

I ride him to the lake

"will I see you again?" I ask him

"I will always come when you need me Merlin you know that"

I nod and walk towards the lake

"welcome Emrys"

I see Vivian "are you ready?"

I nod

"I will do anything to see Lancelot alive" she smiles

"I know, I'm sorry it took so long but now it is time for the great knight Lancelot to return to Camelot and for you to remain here with me"

I nod

"what do I need to do?"

"walk into the lake of your own free will, I will handle the rest"

I nod "yes"

"good now go" she smiled sweetly.

I walk in the lake. It is surprisingly warm. I do not really feel the water, I just feel warm. I dunk my head. What is the feeling? I feel whole, like I do when I am at Arthur's side. Everything goes black.

Arthur

I woke up with a start. That was a strange dream.

"Arthur are you alright?" asked Gwen

"yes I'm sorry for waking you"

"no need to apologize Arthur"

I kissed her

"now how about you and I have some breakfast"

I smile "alright"

we both get up. We hear a knock

"enter" Leon walked

"Sire, my queen" he bowed

"you are never going to believe this Lancelot was found on a patrol"

Gwen freezes "he is dead" she said

"apparently now Guise is looking over him now but from what he can tell it is Lancelot it is no trick"

I follow him out

"sire there is another thing"

"what is it?" I ask

"he said it was Merlin who resurrected him"

I raised an eyebrow

"that's not possible"

"apparently Merlin has been hiding something from us he has magic, Guise confirmed his story"

what? No that's impossible I would have known if my own servant had magic

"Guise knew?"

"yes sire Lancelot also said for he was brought back to protect you now that Merlin can not"

"Merlin protect me?"

I laugh

"that's all he said"

"lets go see him then"

I hate him. I can feel my anger, not only did my friend lie to me but so did Guise. I trusted both of them and they betrayed me.

"Sire" said Guise as I walked in.

Lancelot looks exactly the same from when I last saw him. He has not aged since he died

"your sure it is him?" I ask

"beyond positive" Lancelot looks at me

"did Merlin really do this?"

"the time for Merlin is over" said Lancelot "he had to leave to become he sorcerer he was born to be, so in exchange I was brought back"

"but how doesn't someone have to die like with that cup?"

he shook his head

"I did not die a natural death, because of what I did I was able to come back"

"but why now? If Merlin had all of this power why didn't he bring you back before?"

he chuckled "because he couldn't do it alone, he had help from the lady of the lake together they were able to bring me back"

"who is this lady of the lake? Is she a threat?"

"no of course not"

"then why would she help?"

"because you are now the king Merlin was distant to help you become, now that the task is over he needed a new purpose, the time for Merlin is over as I said before it is time for him to fulfil is destiny as the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth"

"Merlin?" I ask

"yes" he nodded

"if he ever returns to Camelot I will have him killed"

I leave with that. How could he? Why did he do this?

Merlin

"Vivan are you sure?"

she nods

"I have never been wrong"

"then we must stop it"

"No Merlin this is our chance, Arthur will never stop hating magic, he has went so far to threating your life, he is a lost cause but this gives us a chance at the world we must create"

I shake my head

"Morgana is Arthur's half sister"

"yes she is, she is smart, her child would be considered heir but most of Camelot would not accept it but Arthur being the father of her child is very different"

"but the idea is disgusting"

"I know but Mordred will be born"

"Mordred? He already is born"

she smiled

"that child you met is not Arthur's doom, he is going to be killed by Arthur in a months time"

I nod "and Morgana is going to name the child after him"

"yes" she sighed

"Merlin we have a chance at bringing true peace, Mordred could grow up away from all the hatred of magic but if he is raised by Morgana he will kill Arthur"

I sigh "very well"

"good and you will be his teacher"

I raise an eyebrow "so this is my fate now, I protected Arthur now I must protect his son"

she nodded "yes but you are not alone now Emrys"

I smile "thank you Vivian"

Five years later

Lancelot

"Guinevere you must not beat yourself up about this" I try to comfort her

"we have been married for six years and no child"

"Guinevere you may be barren" she sighs

"great what good is a barren queen?"

"Arthur loves you"

she laughed

"no he doesn't he loved Merlin and Merlin alone"

I sighed

"he hasn't seen him in five years"

"but you have?"

I nod "you know I visit him in my free time, I ask for his wisdom"

"and I need his help I need a child"

"you want to talk to him?"

"yes believe I do not hate him, I just need a child, the council is talking, saying Arthur should take a mistress to have a child with"

"he would never do that"

"his father killed his mother for an heir why would he be any different?"

the years after Merlin left have been hardest on her. Arthur became more with drawled with all of us, especially her, they do not even share a chamber anymore.

"very well I will take you to him" she smiled "thank you Lancelot"

"anything for you my queen"

even after all these years I still love her.

Gwen

"My lord?" I say entering his chambers

"Guinevere what is it?" he asked

"I was planning on riding with Sir Lancelot today I though you would like to know" he couldn't care less

In public he acts like the husband I love so much but when we are alone he is cold. He is Uther

"alright I have a lot to do today" he says getting dressed.

After Merlin left he refused to have another manservant, he will not be omen close with anyone.

"may I take Gwaine as well?"

he nodded "is that all?"

I smile "yes my lord"

I leave with that. Gwaine loves Merlin just ad if not more than Arthur he will be excited at a chance to see him,

"Gwaine" I call to him

"yes my lady?"

"may I have a word in private"

he nodded and we entered a room

"what is it my lady?"

"I am going to see Merlin"

"you know that is forbidden"

"I know" I smile

"it will be dangerous"

"which is why I am asking both you and Lancelot to come with me"

he smiled "you are asking those most loyal to Merlin"

I nodded

"alright I will come"

"thank you Gwaine"

he smiled

"Merlin was my lover before I was knighted you know" he said sadly

"we all know Gwaine"

"yeah Arthur didn't until I made a joke, he kick my arse in the training arena"

I sigh "I do not wish to speak about my husband, I need Merlin's help but I need to get there safely first"

he nodded "agreed"

Merlin

"this is boring" Mordred complains

"your worse then your father" I joked

"a good king must be able to write a speech"

he sighed

"I know Merlin, Lancelot promised me one day when I am bigger he is going to teach me how to fight"

"but you must always let your brain be the first lesson" I poked him

"yes Merlin I know"

"good now practice your letters because I have to go"

"where?"

"not far someone is calling me for help"

I kissed his forehead

"practice then I will teach you a new spell"

"really!"

I laugh "of course I would never lie to you Mordred"

I walk out of our house. It is a simple way to live, our house is shielded with my magic, no one can see it, we had it built not far from the lake so I can easily answer the call of anyone. I know it is Lancelot but he has brought two others with him. I wonder why?. I wait for them, its Gwen and Gwaine.

"Merlin?" said Gwaine.

I nodded, he ran up and hugged me

"I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too Gwaine I wish you would have visited sooner"

he pulled back "I wish I could have but"

I lean my forehead against his

"I know" I whisper

"I wish it could be different" he said

"as do I"

"Merlin"

we pull apart

"my queen" I bow

"oh none of that" she pulled me in for a hug

"Gwen I know why you are here, and I am going to answer all of your question but I must tell you I cannot help you"

she pulled away "what?"

"the curse was done with old magic, it is a binding curse that not even I can undo"

"I'm cursed?"

"Morgana cursed you and Arthur to never be able to conceive"

"what?"

"yes"

"so its not me?"

I shake my head

"no you both could have children with different people but not with each other"

"how did she do this curse?" asked Gwaine

"she did it the night she stole Arthur's seed"

"what?"

"I killed Morgana the night she gave birth to her and Arthur's son"

Gwen and Gwaine look shocked

"even though she is dead her curse is still very powerful"

"what of the child?" asked Gwaine

"I have him, he is only four but the way things are going he is going to be the only heir to the throne"

"so your raising him to be king?"

I nod "yes and when the time is right Lancelot will take over his training"

"you knew and you never told me"

"it wasn't my story to share my lady"

"so I can never give my husband an heir?"

I nod "seems that way"

"Merlin can I see him?" she asks

"one day but not this day"

I say she nods

"alright" she sadly smiles

"I am so sorry Gwen if there was anything I could do"

she cut me off "I know who you are Merlin, I know you would help us"

I smile "thank you"

"we have to go before Arthur gets suspicious"

"be careful my friends" I say

"same to you"

Five years later

Mordred

"Merlin , Merlin wake up?" I shake him awake

"what is it?"

"Gwaine is taking me to Camelot today"

I am so excited I finally get to see where I come from, even though I must hide who I truly am I am still happy to be going.

"I know relax I didn't know living with me was so horrible"

I smiled "its not like that I am going to miss you"

"and I you but I have some things I must do and it is time for you to learn how to be a knight"

"will I really be a knight one day?"

he laughed "without a doubt"

"Gwaine told the king he heard a rumor that Morgana had a child" I said

"yes it is alright, they will protect you and I will come if need be"

"Merlin I can take care of myself"

"I know but I still worry"

"of course you do worry wart but I also get to see Lancelot and Gwen"

he chuckled

"yes but you must pretend you do not know them"

I nod "and your sure it is safe?"

he chuckled "I wouldn't be allowing you to go if I was not sure you are a boy of nine but I am afraid I have taught you all I can for now"

he kissed my forehead

"have you packed?"

I nod

"good boy"

I laugh

"now remember no one can know you are Arthur's son promise me you will not tell anyone"

"I promise Merlin"

"very good".

Gwen

"they should have been here an hour ago"

I say to Lancelot

"my lady you are worrying to much"

"you should have went with him, we are talking about the only heir to Camelot"

he sighed

"I know you love Mordred, we all do but remember we must keep a clear head, Arthur took the news of Morgana having a son well but actually seeing him may push him over the edge"

I nod

"he has been more affectionate to me since we told him about Mordred"

I sigh. Arthur and I didn't have sex for a whole year. Last month when we put the plan into motion to bring Mordred to Camelot is when he started acting sweet to me. He even requested me in his chambers this week. We haven't had sex but I can tell what it is. His face may be gentler but his eyes tell the story. He wants an heir of his own.

"he needs an heir Guinevere I do not know what he is willing to do for one"

"maybe we should just tell him the truth"

"no Arthur has been getting better these last years, he is ruling fairly, not cruelly like his father but underneath the king is a man who can never trust, how do we tell him that Merlin has been raising his child who has magic"

I sigh "you are right"

he nods

"My queen the king requests your presents at once" said a guard opening the door

"yes of course"

"he must be here" said Lancelot

Arthur

"come have a seat" I say to the child.

He sits down

"now we need to talk, do you know who I am?"

he nods

"your king Arthur"

I nod

"and your named is Mordred" he nodded

"now you were living in a small village alone, what happened to your parents?"

"mama died giving birth to me and father died from a sweating sickness"

I nodded, so this child may not know who he is

"what if I told you, your mother was a high priestess"

he titled his head in confusion

"she was also my sister, you are my nephew and now you are to remain here"

"they weren't my parents?" he asked getting teary eyes

"stop that" I snapped

"yes they took you in you are above petty emotions you are my only heir"

though I plan on changing that, he will remain under my supervision of course but he will not be the only heir.

"Arthur" says Guinevere walking in the room

"Mordred this is your aunt the queen"

Guinevere smiled and hugged the boy

"welcome to Camelot Mordred" she said siting next to him

"I hope we can be friends" she says,

he smiles at her. He looks so much like Morgana yet not exactly, he has her pale skin and dark hair but he has big blue eyes. He is a beautiful child I will give him that

"Mordred would you like to get a good look of the castle with me?" asked Gwen,

he turns and looks at me

"go ahead" I dismiss him.

They both leave. Morgana what kind of creature did you create. I have no heir, he is the last of the Pendragon's, I sigh. There is no changing that fact now.

Mordred

"I must look like my mother" I say to Gwen, she laughed

"yes you do, but you do have his big blue eyes"

I smile, at least part of me looks like the king

"he doesn't seem to like me"

"he is only worried little one, he has no heir besides you"

I nod "Merlin said I will become a fair and just ruler"

"yes but remember never mention him infront of the king"

I nod "of course"

"Mordred" called Lancelot

"Lancelot!" I ran into his arms

"your getting heavy" he says picking me up

"I know but I missed you" he smiled

"and I you, Arthur is calling a meeting of the round table" he says to Gwen

"probably to decide what do to with Mordred" she says,

he kissed my forehead and sat me down

"Mordred no matter what I will protect you" he smiles

"I know I love you" I hugged Lancelot.

" I am taking him to meet Guise" Gwen said

"good idea I know he will be happy to meet him"

I smile up at him

"good luck with your meeting"

I say to him

"thank you I will need it"


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot

"welcome my knights and my lords please be seated" said the king

"you probably all know why I have summoned you here"

"the child" said a lord I do not know the name of

"yes he is the only Pendragon left"

"sire you need an heir of your own"

"I believe now my wife is barren with Morgana dead it is safe to name him my heir officially"

"sire you could still father a child"

"I would never disrespect my queen like that also look what happen when my father fathered a basted heir, it did not end well"

"we will do as you see fit my king" I say

"thank you Lancelot"

"sire does this child have magic?"

"I do not know no one reported anything strange about him also we should probably find out who the father is"

"that secret may have died with Morgana my king" I say.

You are his father Arthur, but I pray you will never know the truth about Guinevere

"nether the less we should all keep an eye on this child, I want to see what he grows up to be"

he will be a great king, I truly believe it.

Mordred

"Merlin really did that?" I asked Guise

"of course he did he was idiot up until he left"

"but he brought Lancelot back"

he nodded

"Merlin is very powerful"

"he said when I grow up I am going to be a knight"

he chuckled

"oh I can see that happening you will be a fine knight one day Mordred"

"Mordred come along your chambers are ready" said Gwen

"okay it was nice meeting you Guise"

"come by anytime my boy"

I smiled and left with Gwen

"you knew Merlin when he first arrived right?"

"yes back when I was your mother's maid"

I nodded

"what was she like?"

"she was the most beautiful and kind hearted lady I have ever known but her hatred overpowered her love, she became obsessed with power which lead to her down fall"

I nodded

"I still wish I could have met her"

she sighed

"well the past is the past"

I nod

"so if the king wants an heir so badly why don't you and Lancelot just have a baby? or he have a baby with someone else?"

she stopped walking with that

"young man that is treason and I never want to hear those words out of your mouth do you understand?"

I nod

"good boy now come"

"but that doesn't answer why he doesn't have a baby with someone else"

"he is my husband Mordred he would never cheat on me like that"

"but its normal for kings to have mistresses"

"Arthur is different"

I don't see what is so great about him. Merlin aways told me that Arthur is the greatest king Camelot has ever seen but he doesn't seem that great to me .I follow her the rest of the way in silence. We arrive at my chambers

"here you are I will let you be for now"

I nod

"thank you Gwen"

she stormed away with that. I might have hit a nerve but I don't understand, maybe I never will.


End file.
